Meant to Be
by NothingGoldCanStay98
Summary: This is based on Sally's song. Ihope you take your time to read my story. Sweeney/ Lovett


Meant to Be

A/N: Hey… first thing I want to say about this story is that it is based on Sally's song and Reprise from the Nightmare before Christmas. And I would also like to apologize about deleting my other Sweeney Todd story… I wasn't really feeling it and I again would like to say I'm sorry for the people who were looking forward to the next chapter. And I hope that this will make up for deleting the other story. Read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd… I can only dream.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Return<span>

Routine.

I always went by my routine. Get up at the crack of dawn, make pies, and wait for a customer (if one would ever show up), and keep making pies and then go to bed at an unholy hour.

It was the only thing I knew how to do after Ben left to Botany Bay. What else was I going to do?

The routine would keep me and my mind busy. If I stopped my routine I would start to lose myself.

Although, I kept my body busy my mind would wonder off to other things when it had the chance. I would only think of one thing.

Benjamin Barker. His return was the only thing I could grasp onto. My patience with him returning was wearing thin as the days passed by.

So I kept at doing my routine to distract me.

But today in particular I sensed something would happen, something different.

The first few hours passed by without interruption as I started to chop things up for the pie filling. I sighed as I felt myself lose interest in the activity.

My eyes drifted up as I suddenly felt someone's presence in my shop.

I gasped and quickly bustled my way over to the male and sat him down before he could leave. I soon found myself singing about my pies and how they were the worst.

My eyes would flicker up to the stranger many times as I tried to work.

He looked like a ghost. His hair was black with a streak of white going through it, very strange. His sunken dark onyx eyes were cold and held no emotion. He possessed very pale skin much like my own.

He looked familiar and he looked quite fetching for a man that looked so dark.

'Maybe it's Ben.' I thought as I offered him gin.

While leading him into the parlor for gin I couldn't help but notice that I was off my routine.

I shook it off as he started to speak, "If times are hard why not just rent the room above?"

"No one will go near it. People think it's haunted." I said as I looked him in the eyes.

"Haunted?" he asked while furrowing his eyebrows slightly.

"Yeah, something happened up there. Something not very nice." I replied. My heart thumping rapidly as I was confirmed it was Benjamin.

So I told him about the story he already knew but didn't tell him about Lucy still being alive.

Suddenly, he growled out, "NO! Wouldn't anyone show mercy on her?"

"So it is you, Benjamin Barker." I said in a whisper.

"No… It's Todd now. Sweeney Todd… and he will have his revenge." He said in a bone-chilling tone.

The thundering in my chest stopped as I looked intently into his eyes for any sign of the old Ben I used to know.

I sighed and took him up to his old shop. As I started looking for the loose floorboard I saw him looking into Johanna's old crib.

My fingers continued to tap on the floor until… ah ha.

The floorboard came up with ease as I lifted it up, instantly grabbing Sweeney's attention.

He strode towards me as I lifted up a black box and held it up for him to grab. His eyes never left mine as he took it.

I felt myself shiver as I felt our hands brush accidently. My eyes closed and I heard him open the box.

My body shivered involuntarily again as I heard him start to sing to his razors. My eyes shot open again as I heard him walk away a few steps.

I shook my head and strode my way towards him as I started joining his singing while trying to get near him. My hand finding its way onto his shoulder, him tensing slightly as he continued singing.

He soon left my grasp again as he made his way back to the box and put the razor back inside. I sighed as I made my way out of the room, going back to continue my routine.

When I walked back inside I heard the clock chime. It was four in the afternoon. I was behind on my routine and I gave up and went into the parlor to play the harmonium I rarely used.

I sat down on the bench and ran my fingers over the keys thinking of what to play.

My finger accidently hit a key and I remembered a song I used to play when I thought of Ben.

My fingers started to play the tune and I started to sing the song quietly.

"I sense there's something in the wind. That feels like tragedies at hand. And though I'd like to stand by him, can't shake this feeling that I have. The worst is just around the bend. And does he notice my feelings for him and will he see how much he means to me. I think it's not to be." I sang as I kept playing. "What will become of my dear friend? Where will his actions lead us then? Although, I'd like to join the crowd in their enthusiastic cloud. Try as I may it doesn't last. And will we ever end up together? No… I think not. It's never to become for I am not the one." I finished with a sad sigh.

My thoughts drifted me off to the old memories of Ben and me talking and chatting. Him smiling and laughing with me. A smile started to appear on my face and I turned around to see Mr. T standing behind me.

My smile disappeared and my cheeks started to burn and I looked at anything but his eyes.

Embarrassment was my only emotion right now. I shut my eyes as I started to wonder if he knew I was singing about him.

Suddenly, I felt a hand lift up my chin. My eyes opened again and saw Mr. Todd's onyx eyes. They were unreadable and I felt my cheeks grow hotter as I felt his thumb brush over my lips.

His eyes went down to my lips and then back to my eyes and I felt myself lean back as I saw him lean towards me. It wasn't that I didn't want to kiss him. I really wanted to.

But I was afraid of what he might do later. Would he want to be with me? Would he forget about his Lucy?

I turned my head as he leant more forward and he kissed my cheek. His face was one of surprise as he saw that he kissed my cheek. His eyebrows furrowed and he was in deep thought.

I took the chance and got up to go to my room. I closed the door behind me and I leant back against it.

My heart was beating rapidly as I touched my cheek lightly and smiled slightly.

Maybe I shouldn't do routines anymore.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked it and tell me if there were any mistakes. Bye.


End file.
